


The Hunt

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	The Hunt

The grassland, the emerald gem of the unique landscape, spread out as a crystalized orb of the luminous breath. In the middle of it, one body meditated. Someone approached him. Already the being has known that it is summoned by the Elders.  
\- What is it?  
\- My Lord. They are calling upon you.  
\- You may bring him before me – icy and crisp voice, so fresh.  
\- As you say – the servant bowed and after a couple of minutes… inhaling and exhaling, the King came behind him.  
\- Frieza, you may ask for everything but please, destroy the menace that has befallen my planet and people.  
\- And what are you offering to me?  
\- In return, everything.  
\- Are you ready to sacrifice some of your people?  
\- If I must…  
\- Then… choose 10 participants for the Hunt. Leave them here, at night. Only 9 will be returned, the one I have chosen stays with me as a lifetime mate. Is that – with the corner of the eye he said – a problem?  
\- My Lord, If I may know… what do you intend to do with the chosen one? – the King asked.  
\- I already said – he told him sternly.  
\- Then, you are serious about the reproduction of your genes?  
\- Exactly.  
\- It will be done… and… I know your preferences… don’t worry. Consider it done.  
The king withdrew. Frieza was smirking delightfully. 

Yamcha only knew that behind these rocks and plain trees, there is the clearing of high grass. He must never go there… then, all is finished! Then he felt it, the thumps of his heart. The creature was sliding down the hills, with glimmers in the crimson, blood red irises, ready to pounce at him. Crawling like a reptilian, a true lizard of the snake features, the alien of his own accord. The sinister and hoarse voice made the chills on his spine turn to ice.  
\- Why my dear… why are you still here?  
\- It is calling me – he started to sweat, he mustn’t fall into temptation.  
\- Go there, in the clearing, out… in the fresh air – the human resisted and he had to brace himself, holding onto the tree.   
\- Why don’t listen to me… open your eyes.  
\- Go away… I know you can’t do anything to me, here… in the sacred circle… Once, I am out… it is over.  
\- Why would it be? You made it yourself, you can always come back.  
\- Go away!  
\- Come on, my dear Yamcha… why are you like this? Do you love to play hard so much?  
\- No – he was breathing harder.  
\- Oh – the tail swirled around him… He is okay – he was telling himself – he is safe here… safe… and then…  
He didn’t expect it. He was pushed! How is it possible? Is that Dark Lord so powerful? He ran but didn’t escape much… Once in the clearing, Frieza was on him, covering him, silencing him and wrapping around him, whispering… poisonous sweet things into his ear.  
\- Oh, my dear Yamcha… what I am going to do with you…  
Yamcha wanted to scream but was totally muffled by the tail in his mouth. So full!  
\- Hm, I always prefer… a natural way of doing necessities – so charming.  
The young man has already felt all the kisses and bites all over his body, filled to the end of time. Slowly he is coming and blasted to the ends of Life. 

After some time, he is secured in Frieza’s arms, he opened his eyes, his mouth free. The mark, the bite on his neck is clear confirmation. He is mated and taken. And that smile… hellish one is the reminder of a new life that starts today.


End file.
